Ballet For The Shinobi
by Odile-Hime
Summary: After nine years of disappearance, Sakura returns changed performing ballet during the Peach Blossom Festival. What has happened to her? Unsure about pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ballet for the Shinobi

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would use the money to make a real Zetsu and hope he doesn't eat me. I want a Zetsu plushie! First fanfic so please be nice. Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hinata (did she?), Jiraiya, Asuma, Kakashi, and other character deaths are invalid. Also . . . I need a beta badly! For any confusion, see the notes at the bottom.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – Dance For the Misguided

It was early April, and to all the little girls, mothers and daughters, grandmothers and beyond, it meant one thing: Hinamatsuri or Momo-no-Sekku; The Doll Festival, Girls' Day or Peach Blossom's Festival. Every year merchants from around would gather in the large village of the Hidden Leaves to celebrate, girls would pick out their best kimono, and grandmothers would take out the ancestral dolls and furniture. Through the year of hardship and bloodshed it was the one day shinobi alike could relax until the next day of labor. As nightfall approached did the city lit up in thousands of lights as if trying to rival the starlight in the sky. Crowds of people, dressed in beautiful and bright shaded kimonos, mingled around between stands of food, games, dolls and entertainment.

"Hinata! You gotta try some of this candy! It's delicious! Almost as good as ramen!" Naruto exclaimed slinging an arm across his girlfriend's shoulder. Hinata couldn't help, but laugh at her boyfriend's antic, and gave him a kiss on the cheek in which he blushed softly. The two had been dating for a year now, and were the happiest couple in Konoha.

"Naruto, could you please calm down," Kakashi-sensei asked his former pupil with a light sigh. Naruto, now at the age of twenty-four, and himself at thirty-eight, didn't appear to mature much over the course of nine years inwardly, but outside they did. Naruto had grown to be six feet tall, and often received comments of being a twin of his late father; rumors were whispered of him becoming the next Hokage when Lady Tsunade retired. Kakashi felt himself age slowly over the years, and wondered what would become of his future since he had taken no wife, no children, nothing to amuse him, but Naruto's antics and missions. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kakashi returned to the world of today, and smiled behind his mask. It had been a while since either of the two could just relax without the stress, and this festival did the trick. Earlier the three had participated in numerous games, Naruto winning Hinata a stuffed fox plushie. There was also an eating contest in which Choji beat Naruto by two pies.

"Come on Naruto, the play is about to start," Hinata said, tugging Naruto's arm towards a large area where people were heading. There were ten rows of seats, and luckily the three caught the first row's. Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei sat in varies of places, and each near their sensei. Kakashi hoped Naruto didn't notice, but who couldn't? Theirs was the only cell incomplete, and for eleven and a half years it had been. Even Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and other hard working staff members were seated waiting to view this beautiful play.

"What is this play about anyway Hinata?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"It's suppose to be a tale on how the Momo-no-Sekku came upon," Ino interrupted from beside Hinata.

"Sounds like a sappy love story to me," Shikamaru mumbled, sitting in the second row behind Ino.

"Hush. It's about to start," Tenten said. Spotlights flashed upon the stage as music began to play, and a female narrator began to speak.

"Once upon a time . . ." was all anybody heard before a woman graced the stage; she wore a beautiful white classical tutu with pink trimmings and designs across the skirt, white stockings, pointe shoes, and a rose shaded butterfly clip placed in the hair tie holding up her hair.

"Forehead . . . girl?" Ino whispered, but it sounded loud in everyone's ears. Upon the stage stood Sakura Haruno smiling as though she hadn't disappeared for nine years.

Nine years ago, Sakura disappeared from Konoha without a trace. ANBU searched her room, questioned everyone, and couldn't come to a conclusion of what happened. The Inuzuka Clan couldn't even pick up a scent of her. Lady Tsunade, heartbroken that her pupil and rising medic nin was no where to be found, sent out various of search parties, and each came back with nothing leaving only Naruto and Kakashi the remaining members of Team 7. Through the reports Tsunade figured out that Sakura's room was left alone with nothing out of place which was odd; even the hitai was left behind laying on the made bed.

Sakura performed several chaîné turns(1) across the stage until centered upon the wooden planks before doing a fouetté rond de jambe en tournant(2) thirty-two times with practiced ease then stopped. She spun around once more without lifting a leg up into the air than precessed to leaping to the front edge, and bent downwards in front of Kakashi using only her right leg in an en pointe(3) position to hold her. He was too absorbed in realizing that Sakura, his old student of those golden days before, stood before him. Luckily the stage was close to the ground enabling her to grab his hand, and pull him up upon the stage. When he stood beside her, Sakura leaned in, and whispered to only where he could hear.

"Don't worry," she said, placing her right hand within his left. When she did, Kakashi felt a tingle course from his hand to his brain. For the civilians they thought this was part of performance, but the ninja thought otherwise. Still in en pointe, Sakura wrapped her arms around him as if hugging him, grabbing his other hand, and spun him as he spun her until they stood in the center. With Kakashi behind Sakura, he placed his hands on her hips as she spun in place with her arms above her head, the fingertips touching. For a moment they did this before he released the right hand and extended it outward leaving her to dip to his left with only his hand to keep her from falling; as he did this she lifted her right leg upwards, and widen the distance between her fingertips to a foot. Only a few seconds did this before he lifted her up causing the raised foot to rest on the floor before being forced to balance Sakura as she leaned forward now only Kakashi's right hand grasping her left keeping her balanced.

A moment later she rose up, and her arms circled backwards to hold Kakashi's hands as if he was her lover, and not her former teacher. Releasing his hands, Sakura placed her left foot forward then bend her knees before leaping high into the air! She laid back side in the air, right leg up, left leg down with arms extended sideways in a graceful manner. Everyone stared in awe at such talent, and watched intensely as she fell, and her partner caught her by the hips. It was then the music ended, and everyone clapped, some standing up.

"Naruto, did you know Kakashi-sensei knew ballet?" Ino asked over the noise of clapping to Naruto. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No. I didn't even know Sakura knew it either. Did you?" he replied. It was Ino's turn to shake her head.

"She mentioned to me once when we were really little if she wasn't going to be a ninja she would be a ballerina, but there are no classes of it in Konoha only in the foreign lands." They looked back to Kakashi and Sakura watching as they bowed to the audience, smiles on their face. No sooner did fireworks were shot adverting everyone's attention to the sky as it was blasted with shots of red, yellow, blue, green, orange and white. Lady Tsunade had only taken her gaze off of Sakura for a second to the firework display before looking back. Sakura was gone.

"Shizune-chan. We're going to have a talk with Sakura's manager," Tsunade stated. Both women began their walk towards the office behind the stage.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had followed Sakura back to her dressing room, and stood outside patiently as the girl redressed into something more comfortable. Within a few minutes he heard her say come in, and the pushed aside the heavy curtain to enter the room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a trunk, lit lamps, full-figure mirror, and a chair. Sakura turned, and smiled at her old teacher as if he had entered her house for a visit.

"It's nice to see you all in good health," she commented, standing beside the chair. The ballerina attire had been put away, and switched with a simple pink kimono with sakura tree branches clawing upwards with songbirds on them. Around her waist adored an obi.

"How are you Sakura?" Since his eyes laid on her he hadn't notice how beautiful she'd become. Long pink hair redone in a messy bun, her once childish features changed into those of a mature woman, and she had even grown a few inches. She's no longer a child Kakashi thought, she's a woman now.

"I've been well Kakashi-sensei," the ballerina said. It was this time Naruto and Ino barged into her room. Sakura looked over her past companions. "It's been a while."

"Nine years to be exact Forehead Girl! Now where in hell have you been! Everyone has been worried sick about you!" Ino shouted.

"I've been away, and I apologize for not returning sooner," Sakura stated. She was calm, and unfazed by Ino's shouts. "I had some things to take care of before returning, and they couldn't be helped." Before anyone could say anything Tsunade-sama and Shizune came into the room. Tsunade's eyes landed on Sakura, and she approached her former apprentice, and brought the girl into a light hug; Sakura hugged back.

"As long as you're alright it doesn't matter," Tsunade-same whispered. A few tears leaked out, and she brushed them away before anyone noticed. Pulling back, Tsunade took a good look at Sakura before smiling once more. "True to your name you have bloomed into a beautiful sakura flower. Tonight you're off the hook, but tomorrow you're telling everything. Your manager has already agreed to it." There was no getting out of this.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Now it's late, and we'll discuss this tomorrow. Everyone leave." The Konoha ninja bid their farewells and good nights before leaving, Kakashi the last. Closing the distance between them, in a second his mask was lowered, and a light kiss placed on her forehead.

"It's nice to have you home Sakura-chan," was all he said before finally parting.

It was one in the morning usually meaning everyone was asleep in their comfy beds awaiting for the sun to rise once more over the Konoha walls to awaken everyone. Sakura was taking a stroll away from the fair grounds when three ANBU surrounded her out of no where.

"Miss, what are you doing up so late?" one questioned, a male.

"Please return to your living quarters immediately," one stated, a female.

"Do you have the time?" Sakura asked, ignoring their questions. The three were taken back a little at the odd question.

"0114," the male answered.

"I think I'll stay for a minute."

"Miss, return to your--" BOOM! Several buildings, rural areas and restaurants exploded without warning including the one where Sakura's room was at. Dust, debris, stone, brick, and anything caught in its way was thrown everywhere. The man looked to her. "Did you have something to do with this?" Sakura chuckled darkly.

"Art is a bang, yeah," she quoted before pulling out a hidden kunai from her sleeve, and sliced their throats in one stroke. Their blood squirted out onto her dotting the left half of her face and kimono. "ANBU are so weak." She looked up into the sky, and saw a silhouette of a large bird with the full moon in the background. "Perfect timing."

"Sakura!" Said girl turned around only to discover Naruto a little ways behind her.

"Always the hero who shows up on time." He surveyed the area, his baby blue eyes widening.

"Sakura . . . what's going on with you?"

"I'm not the Sakura you knew Naruto! I've changed. My alliance is no longer with Konoha." A moment later the large bird from above landed behind her; it was a cream color in the darkness with two passengers on its back: Deidara and Tobi. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a ring, and slipped it onto her left thumb.

" . . . Akatsuki . . ." Even though he whispered it the word echoed in his ears. Deidara chuckled.

"Did you see the explosions Sakura-chan, un?! If you viewed it from the sky it was shaped like the Akatsuki cloud!" Deidara exclaimed, ignoring Naruto. "Is he dead?" Sakura turned her attention towards her companions, and nodded her head.

"I slipped the hair clip into his hair, so no worries about survival," she replied.

"Sakura-chan look pretty in kimono!" Tobi commented, making her smile.

"Come on, un. Leader-sama wants us to report back to him by morning," Deidara added. Sakura glanced at Naruto for a moment before leaping onto the giant clay bird.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, running towards her in some hope of keeping her in Konoha. For a moment she disappeared from sight, but someone behind him pressed a certain spot in the back of his neck causing him to go unconscious.

"Don't try to follow us or you'll die Naruto. Our quarrel was not with you tonight," was the last he heard her say before the Akatsuki members flew off into the night, leaving behind only heartbreaks and pain once more.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A series of quick turns on alternating feet while moving in a straight line or a circle. In this case, a straight line.

An action where the dancer stands momentarily on flat foot with the supporting knee bent as the other "working" leg is whipped around to the side, creating the impetus to spin one turn. The working leg is then pulled in to touch the supporting knee as the dancer rises up en pointe on the supporting foot.

Is a form of ballet presented on the tips of the toes, made possible by specialized shoes.

So, what do you think? I'm sorry the chapter sucked, but I needed to start it somehow, but I promise the next chapter will be better!! For those confused about the ballet moves, if you watch Akt 13 of Princess Tutu some of the moves will make sense (since I got the idea from it). Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Thank you so much everyone for reviewing my odd story! I've had it in my head for a while, and refused to write it until a friend convinced me complaining I read fanfics too much (which is true). Enjoy the second chapter! Sorry for it being so late. I blame Cabal and writer's block, mainly Cabal.

Chapter 2 – Scripts and Interrupted Practice

It was a week after the Peach Blossom Festival, and everyone was busy cleaning up after Deidara's explosions. True to his words, the shape from above looked like the cloud patched onto the Akatsuki cloaks. By luck, no one got hurt, and the only damages done were parks, abandoned buildings needing to be torn down, streets and ally ways with some in the fair grounds. Tsunade, grudgingly, set to work clearing up paperwork (with a bottle or two of sake at the side) to quicken the building process permits and such.

"Tsunade-sama! I found it!" Shizune yelled, rushing into the Hokage's office with a pale yellow folder in her hand.

"'Bout time. Hand it here," Tsunade demanded, taking the file. Without a word she opened it, and glanced down the information. "Go find Naruto-san and Kakashi-san. They need to know about this."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune turned to locate the two remaining members of Team 7, but it seems they did her job for her. Naruto and Kakashi stood in the entrance, a stern look on their faces. They had originally come up to see if there was any news about Sakura, and it seems they arrived just in time.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. From what Naruto had told him he was afraid to really know if Sakura had indeed joined Akatsuki.

"After Sakura's performance Shizune-chan and I spoke with her manager who was actually their main target," the Hokage began, bringing her hands together on top of the desk. "His name was Kinsu Iyashinbo, a slave trader. Apparently he got into some bad business with Akatsuki, and they wanted him dead. If what we have collected is true then Deidara and Sakura were the ones assigned to kill him. Mr. Kinsu always had heavy security with him wherever he went until he came here figuring he was safe with all the experienced ninja around. He gladly informed Shizune-chan and myself that he had 'discovered' her with a blond man's help, most likely Deidara, and Sakura was then 'employed'. It was the only way to get close enough to him, and using a hair clip disguised as an explosive caused his death. The question that bugs me is why would Akatsuki assign Sakura to kill him if they knew he would travel to Konoha?"

"Wave candy in front of a child, and they're sure to try and grab it," Kakashi answered simply.

"Or maybe they didn't know," Shizune added.

"Either way Mr. Kinsu is dead, but at least we know Sakura is alive. Once the Council hears of this they'll want to put her in the bingo book," Tsunade said.

"What if she's held against her will?!" Naruto shouted, speaking for the first time since they entered. "The Sakura we know wouldn't betray--"

"_I'm not the Sakura you knew Naruto! I've changed. My alliance is no longer with Konoha." _

Her words echoed in Naruto's mind as a sadden look cast over his face for a moment before turning into one of determination.

"We gotta get her back. Sakura and Sasuke both so we can reunite Team 7!" Naruto's energy and sudden encouragement brought a smile onto everyone's face.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kakashi playfully asked.

"We beat their asses and drag 'em back here. Believe it!"

It was one of those rare days where the sun was shining, the breeze was cool, and it seemed no evil could be cast. Well, that last part was partly true. Out somewhere along the border of Rain Country sat Deidara, Sakura and Tobi. They had reported to Leader-sama that early morning and dismissed them. Without any assignments or duties at the moment the three decided to relax for the day, and if they were needed Zetsu could locate them easily. It had taken maybe an hour before they reached the border where a large clearing laid with a medium size lake. Deidara and Tobi were resting underneath an oak tree watching Sakura practice ballet.

"I don't see why you do that everyday yeah," Deidara yawned out. Sakura was dancing on the surface of the lake performing fouetté rond de jambe en tournant repeatedly. How many times she'd lost count, but it was well over fifty, more than the average ballerina could do. She stopped, bent her legs then leaped up into the air like she had done last night with Kakashi as her partner. He had done a magnificent job although it was her controlling his movements. When she had first been assigned to be Deidara's partner Sasori's old room became hers still containing his odd puppet parts and books; in one of them gave the instructions of how to control a person combining with her knowledge of the human body gave her plenty to work with. Sakura plunged into the lake's depth, her eyes closed as the water engulfed her willingly. It was the only place she could be without anybody watching her, judging her; a place where she could for a moment be by herself without those wandering eyes peering at her with that smirk. Slowly, unwantingly, unwillingly, she rose up, face first, into the outer world.

Sakura floated around some, staring at the passing clouds with little interest.

"If you take a one-day break from ballet, you will know it. If you take a two-day break the others will know it. If you take a one-week break, your audience will know it . . . Thus everyday of practice is important," Sakura finally replied. Since her hair was up in a messy bun it wasn't laid out everywhere coasting along her practice outfit; fishnet shirt, short-sleeve crop top, slightly baggy pants with slippers – all black. On her right leg was the regular shinobi pouch containing sharp and point-e objects.

"Whatever, yeah."

"Deidara-sempai wishes he was a ballerina in a pretty tutu!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

"I do not you idiot!" Deidara proceeded to choke Tobi, but one of his hidden ant bombs went off not to far off. "You stupid idiot! If you hadn't distracted me with your nonsense I could have sensed our enemy or enemies earlier!"

"It's Deidara-sempai's fault . . ."

"Is not you stupid idiot, yeah!"

Sakura wasn't in the least concerned about the enemy, and continued what she was doing before – staring at the clouds. A butterfly fluttered above her before landing on the tip of her nose. She smiled and giggled causing the insect to take flight again. What also caused the poor thing to fly away was the presence of _evil_.

"It's been awhile Sasuke-san," Sakura simply said, not caring that her former teammate was standing two feet away from her.

"I heard rumors of a pink-headed ballerina killing Kinsu Iyashinbo, and flying off on an ugly bird," he spoke emotionless (typical Sasuke).

"Whose bird are you calling ugly! I'll blow your ass up, yeah!" Deidara shouted from across the lake. The two former Konoha shinobi ignored him.

"And if they are?" No words needed to be exchanged as the mutual understanding was clear. Sakura performed a back flip just as Sasuke landed a punch where she once laid.

"Let's see those ballerina skills put to the test."

Sakura instantly went into en pointe position, gracefully leaping to the side as Sasuke attempted to land a blow, but missed every time until he finally landed on one her right cheek. The blow caused Sakura to nearly fly into a tree, but before that happened she landed sideways on it and leaped from it. The tree just happened to be the one Deidara and Tobi were underneath as it fell backwards behind them.

"Shit yeah? We trained her well," Deidara commented, mainly to himself. Tobi nodded in agreement.

Sakura came back full force at Sasuke, taking out three kunai and threw them at him, and he dodged them. Not surprising. She landed upon the lake's surface, and charged at him with a fist charged with intense chakra. Instead of Sasuke she punched the ground causing the energy to spread to the edges of the lake forcing the water high up into the air blocking any view of the fight.

"Sakura-chan. Why are you in the Akatsuki? It's unlike you," Sasuke questioned. Sakura's face was marred with anger.

"What the hell do you know Sasuke-san? You left Konoha eleven years ago leaving Team 7 in shambles. Do you even know the damage you caused you selfish bastard?" Sakura shouted. He had no right to criticize her. "I hope Naruto drags your ass back to Konoha after a good beating."

"What has happened to you?" Sasuke said absentmindedly. Sakura didn't answer. When the water settled down he began to walk away, the fight left as discontinued. Sakura headed towards her companions without another glance at Sasuke.

"So, who won?" Tobi asked, but Deidara shushed him. Sakura was anger, and that wasn't good since her inhuman strength could easily kill them. Deidara made a note to talk to her later about it.

"If you take a one-day break from ballet, you will know it. If you take a two-day break the others will know it. If you take a one-week break, your audience will know it . . . Thus everyday of practice is important." - Neko-sensei (Mr. Cat), _Princess Tutu_

In case you haven't figured it out, Princess Tutu has encouraged me to write this lol

P.S. I suck at fight scenes. Took me forever to think of a decent one (if it can be called that).


End file.
